Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to a projector of a spatial-pixel-arrangement type which is to spatially separate the light emitted from the light source into a plurality of colors of light and allows those separated colors of light to enter the corresponding sub-pixels thereby effecting a display with color.
A related art method employs three primary colors of light, i.e. red light (R), green light (G) and blue light (B), as a method to produce a color image on the projector. However, with this method, it is impossible to cover fully the color range the human eye is able to visually perceive. In order to reproduce a real color with fidelity and naturalness, there is a requisite need to broaden the color range. For example, color light, at around 510 nm could be modulated independently in addition to the red light (R), green light (G) and blue light (B) as in the related art. Thus, the range of colors expressible can be broadened significantly. This makes it possible to display bright cyan and dark green. Under such a background, considerations are made on a projector to produce a color image by use of four kinds or more of colors of light including colors of light added to three primary colors. See Yamaguchi, “Multi-primary-color Display,” Color Forum Japan' 99 Collected Papers, Optical Four Soc., November 1999, p.73-79.